kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Riku
Cloud-*sigh* That was hard. Nice Job, its just the Riku Page is longer then the Sora page. -_- Go you guys! Nice work on that...but could you guys sign your name? I mean, I was just confused, I thought that the two comments by the same person...I am the guy who adopted this wiki! Yay! Okay, now, do we need to add information on the move of Riku's, 'session'? Wow, this page needs a lot of work. I did a quick cleanup of the Kingdom Hearts bio section, but I feel that my writing was hampered by the trash that was already there. It seemed that when whoever was writing this article forgot what actually happened in the game they made something up. I'll do another cleanup of that section during the week. I plan to cleanup the Kingdom Hearts II section. but I have no idea what happened with Riku in Chain Of Memories, so someone else would have to do that. I'm very tempted to replay the first game (which I haven't done since I started Kingdom Hearts II last year, and the gameplay is really bad compared to the sequel) just so that I can rewrite that first section! In fact, I'm going to go hook up my Playstation 2 right after this edit has been saved. I'd like to complety rewrite this article, but again lack of knowlege of the GBA game and a fuzzy memory prevent me. I'll get back to this page in a few days after I've played most of Kingdom Hearts over again (yes, I have time to do that, I have no real life) and after I do a cleanup of the Donald Duck page. -- Drake About Riku and the Door to Destiny Islands "Riku, likely unable to leave the islands without knowing the truth, opens the door in the secret place and the Heartless, beings of darkness, invade the islands, seeking out the world's heart" Dont know if this is what Drake was talking about, but I know this isn't true. This implies that Riku caused the Heartless to invade Destiny Island. The Heartless were invading all the worlds around the same time. The fact that it happened to be just before they left on the raft was a coincidence. The only role the time period played was that it showed how obsessed Riku was with finding other worlds, and thus how vulnerable he was to darkness. --Zephyrus11 04:49, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Self correction, the Heartless werent invading ALL the world around the same time. Apparently Hollow Bastion was taken years before the events of KH1. However, it still wasn't Riku that connected Destiny Islands to the rest of the worlds. Xehanort's Heartless showed up the day before and said "This world has been connected, tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed." So, it was already connected, who knows why at that exact time, and Xehanort's Heartless had gone ahead to check it out before the full Heartless invasion the next day. Long story short, Riku did not, in any way, cause the Heartless to invade. --Zephyrus11 20:56, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Human or Non? :::NOTE: The following section is speculation and theory, with evidence from the games and manga for Kingdom Hearts. It should be noted that evidence is not proof, and should not be taken as official Kingdom Hearts canon Many things in Kingdom Hearts are left up to the player to interpret for themselves. One such issue is what kind of being Riku is at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. Nomura drops quite a few hints that Riku isn't really what he appears to be, though because of ret-cons in the storyline (and Nomura's own deliberate fake bread crumbs throughout all the games) it isn't entirely clear what that form might be, but even to the very end of Kingdom Hearts 2, hints are dropped that Riku isn't human anymore. Riku as a Possible Heartless This theory has become weaker with the ret-cons to the Heartless in the Kingdom Hearts 2 story from the original game, but still a few ideas exist. First, Riku is written off as possessed by Xehanort's Heartless, but as he is a Heartless, some speculation exists he "devoured" Riku's heart and used the shell as a vessel, which would have split Riku into a Heartless and Nobody. Also, at the very end of Kingdom Hearts, as Sora and Mickey are about to seal Kingdom Hearts, Riku appears suddenly inside the doors, which is only shown to possess Heartless, (and Riku). Riku as a Possible Nobody This theory has become somewhat more popular with the evidence presented in Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2, after the Heartless were ret-conned and "split up" into Heartless and Nobodies. First, Riku's body is the only "human" body that can shapeshift. It changes, in Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, from his own teenage body into the body of Xehanort's Heartless. The only other characters who have been shown to be able to alter their bodies in such a way are the Nobodies Naminé and Zexion. It's important to note DiZ was shown to have a lesser form of this, when his dark skin like that of Xehanort's Heartless burns away when he meets with King Mickey in The World That Never Was, though DiZ's case could simply be related to wielding Darkness. Another 'Nobody' power that Riku has are his senses of Light and Darkness, abilities which thus far have only been attributed to Zexion, who was able to smell Darkness and Light. In Chain of Memories, Zexion first mis-identifies Riku as the Superior (Xemnas), but later corrects himself. The other members of the Organization are sympathetic to the error, though, as if it is a natural thing for Riku to smell identical to him. This could be written off as Xehanort's Heartless still residing in Riku, but the new Heartless canon says that Heartless are hearts of Darkness, while Nobodies are devoid of it, which would imply their scents are different. Vexen's conversation with Riku in the Ninth Basement also implies Riku shares a connection with himself and the Superior when he says, "He is Ansem, and he is not Ansem. He walks the path between Light and Dark, just like me, or for that matter...that's right, we have much in common." Kingdom Hearts 2's Final Mix also leaves the door open on hearts, saying that a heart cannot be judged, you have it, or you don't, and Axel outright says that even though Roxas is a Nobody, he does indeed, have a heart. During the battle with Xemnas at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2, Xemnas taunts both Riku and Sora, trying a last bid to pit one against the other. One of these taunts is: "Sora, are you sure you can trust Riku? His heart is just a void..." A void is nothingness, thus Xemnas implies Riku's heart isn't there. Finally is the not-so-well explained Riku Replica. If he was a truly synthetic heart, and Vexen possessed the ability the whole time, it brings up a question why he simply didn't use the technique on himself to acquire a heart instead of the nine years of struggle to obtain Kingdom Hearts. But because the Replica's design is so vague, it is difficult to infer anything out of this. The Replica could just as easily be a mobile version of a world card in Castle Oblivion, except based on a person rather than a place. All the aforementioned evidence does not equal proof, but is merely an entertaining afterthought while fans await the next game. Which is Stronger? This question has been bothering me ever since the last few edits. Although Sora defeats Riku multiple times, it seems that Riku is still condiered stronger "storyline-wise". This is suggested by (although Sora had defeated Riku several times) Donald states "But No one could defeat Riku!" This seems strange because Donald doesn't seem to exclude Sora in that line. Perhaps he is talking about how Riku got stronger since KH1? But how would he know if Riku got stronger or not? Please help me answer this question...